The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Orange Love`.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create new Anthurium cultivars that have a freely branching growth habit, strong plant growth, medium leaf size, rapid growth rate, strong roots, attractive spathe color, numerous inflorescences and good post-production longevity. The new cultivar originated from a cross by the inventor in 1992 of the inventor's proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 924 as the female, or seed, parent with the inventor's proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 9322 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar `Orange Love` was discovered and selected by the inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation by tissue culture of the new cultivar at Schipluiden, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.